(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means and methods of providing clear, high quality voice both in presence and absence of background noise in voice communication systems, devices, telephones, voice communication gateways, multi-channel environments and other communication environments.
This invention is in the field of processing audio signals in cell phones, Bluetooth headsets, VoIP telephones, gateways etc and in general any single channel or multi channel communication device(s) operating both in a noisy and non-noisy (quite) environments.
The invention relates to the field of providing a means to save power, increase battery life, reduce crucial processing time, program space, and data space and reduce MIPS in a communication devices, gateways, servers, multi-channel environments etc.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Background noise is a major problem when processing audio signals. It is usually caused by engines, blowers, fans, air conditioners, cars, busy intersections, people talking in restaurants etc. If untreated, this noise can be annoying at times. To cope with this problem, the signal is processed in a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) where the noisy signal, picked up by the microphone, is digitized by an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) and fed to the DSP for analysis and noise reduction. However, communication devices are not always used in noisy environments. In such cases, there is no need for noise reduction. This saves power, increases battery life and reduces crucial processing times which are critical to a communication device. Also in multi-channel environments like voice gateways, servers, conference bridges etc there should be flexibility to disable noise reduction based on a threshold to save power, MIPS (Millions of Instructions per Second), reduce program space, data space required by complex noise reduction algorithms which increase the channel capacity.